


Little Lies

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: How Do Tags Work?, M/M, Tags Are Hard, hurt comfort, im honestly a slut for hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan doesn't tell the truth very much. That isn't ok with anyone in the work group. They'll get him to stop lying one way or another.////////////I'll try to update everyday, as long as writers block doesn't kick my ass.*I am typing on mobile so it's all just one big block right now, I'll fix that when I get my computer back*





	1. It's just hot out

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% respect Ethan and any relationship he may be in or end up in. This work is purely fiction and meant for fun.

Ethan sighed watching the boys wrestle over a bow to shoot at mark. They had broken one of them. Instead of driving to get one, or just ordering one, they were wrestling over it. He raised an eyebrow at the Wade ,who had grabbed the bow away from Bob. "God damnit, I had no chance", Bob groaned. Tyler shook his head," Just wait till someone's done and you can have your turn". Mark turned to face the rest of them," That would only make sense". His remark earned him an arrow to the chest, and laughter from the rest of the group. Ethan snapped out of his staring spell and turned to face Mark. Lifting the bow was tiring him out not to mention pulling it back. He felt like shit, and he honestly didn't know why. Ethan shook his head and tossed his bow to Bob, "I'm going to go grab a drink, I'll be right back", he explained. He ignored a questioning noise from mark, turning away. He jogged into the house, quickly opening and closing the door so chica didn't get out. He smiled and scratched her head,"who's a cute puppy? Chica is". Ethan got distracted, playing with the puppy for a minute or so. He shook his head giving her a final pat and stood back up. He grabbed a bottle of water off the counter, chugging at least half of it. "Damn, Ethan I knew you were thirsty but come on", someone chuckled. Ethan nearly choked on his water," Amy Jesus Christ I could have just died". She grinned, shrugging," I know CPR, you would have been fine". He rolled his eyes, cracking a smile. " I feel safer already", he said sarcastically. " Woah someone's sassy today, did you not sleep enough?", she teased. "Nah, it's just really hot out today, bad day for skinny jeans", he explained, finishing the water. Ethan had slept enough, and had plenty to drink, he was just down. Words were failing him, so he decided he needed water and that was that. When he finally decided to come out of Ethan land, Amy was waving her hand in front of his face. He took a startled step back, "oh wow sorry Amy". She gave him a mom look," Maybe I should keep you inside for a little bit, Mark shouldn't even be outside in this heat, none of you should!". Ethan's mind raced trying to decide on an excuse or delay. He didn't want to interrupt filming, last time he did, mark snapped at him. He had apologized, but Ethan didn't want that today. "What if we just took them out water, we're almost done any way.", Ethan gave her his most convincing smile. Amy rolled her eyes," How many of you are out there again?", she sighed. "Uhm, Mark, Wade, Bob, and Tyler," he listed off, counting on his fingers. "And you Ethan, that makes five". She tossed him three bottles, and Ethan dropped all of them in the process. "Ethan, are you sure your good?", Amy asked cautiously. "Amy I can't catch a water balloon", he added in. She grinned at the memory," ok fair game, let's go". They both managed to sneak out of the house without chica getting out. "Alright boys pau-". Amy was cut off by an arrow flying past her and hitting Ethan in the face. He didn't even move, he just stood almost in shock. "God fuck Bob, what made you think that was a good idea!!", Mark said sharply. Amy gasped," Ethan your nose is bleeding!". In a matter of seconds the whole group was crowded way to close for Ethan's comfort. He was still gripping the freezing cold water bottles, which were probably the only thing reminding him he was still conscious. The world was definitely spinning and everyone was much to close. Bob was spewing out apologizes, and mark was yelling at him. Wade had gone inside for a towel, Amy was trying to get Ethan's attention, and Tyler had finally got a chance to look at Ethan. "Guys back up would you", he huffed. He walked over to Ethan who flinched away from him. "Chill, I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently prying Ethan's fingers off of the bottles and setting them down. The water bottles were replaced with Tyler's hands, which were significantly warmer than the bottles. "Mark, quit yelling honey", Amy said gently tugging on his sleeve. Mark huffed, " Ethan could have a concussion, that could have been you, he could have hit Katherine". She shushed him before the rant continued. "You're going to get Ethan worked up talking like that", Amy whispered, and Mark finally relaxed a bit. Tyler's full attention was still turned to Ethan. The boy still hadn't moved or said a word, and Tyler was worried. "How about you sit Ethan?", Tyler asked softly. Mark grabbed his phone,whispering back to Amy. "Maybe he needs to go to the hospital?" Ethan's vision went blurry and his knees buckled. He heard a variety of "fuck shit no!"


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hard to lie in this condition? As Ethan would... say. Yes. Extremely hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may add two chapters today, I'm on a roll today. So merry whatever the hell. As well I'm starting a one-shot request story. Mark/jack/Felix/Tyler/Ethan/Amy/Marzia/  
> Signer/ are the character options.   
> Send me a prompt and I'll get writing!

Tyler had caught Ethan by his arms, however he wasn't steady and they both toppled over. Mark gasped, kneeling next to both of them. He pulled Tyler back into a sitting position, checking Ethan over for scratches."Tyler are you ok?", he asked worriedly. He nodded, pushing the Ethan's hair out of his face,"E... hey buddy, come on". Ethan groaned pushing Tyler's hands away from his face,"Amy I t-told you I'm fine". Tyler sighed, big suprise he didn't want him. "Not Amy buddy, it's Tyler", he said quietly. He cracked open his eyes, trying to sit up. "Woah Ethan, relax, you got hit in the face, you can't just jump up", Mark said, gently pushing Ethan back against Tyler. "Guys I-I'm fine, please don't worry", he mumbled, rubbing his nose. Wade handed Mark a wet towel,"Here, I don't think you want blood everywhere". Mark nodded, handing it to Ethan. He gave mark a confused look, holding the towel. Tyler rolled his eyes," look at me Ethan." Ethan turned slightly, looking at the taller boy. Tyler took the towel, gently wiping the blood out from under Ethan's nose,"You had a bloody nose, it's not bleeding anymore". Ethan nodded,"What happened?". Before anyone could talk Amy stepped in," You came inside acting all weird, I tried to keep you inside, but you demanded we come out". She gave Ethan a look and he stared at the ground. "So we were bringing water bottles out and you got hit in the nose with an arrows." Ethan snapped his head up looking at the boys. "oh and you lied to me", she finished. Ethan looked at her,"What no I did not!", he said defensively, his voice cracking on not. "You did, you don't faint because you get hit in the nose, you've gotten hit harder." Ethan opened his mouth to defend himself but quickly shut it when he saw the looks he was getting. Tyler shook his head, wrapping his arms around Ethan and standing up. Ethan gasped, tightening his arms around Tyler's neck. "Finish shooting, I'm taking him inside", he huffed. Mark nodded pointing bob up to the "stage". Tyler walked inside, somehow keeping chica inside,"Couch or room?" Ethan didn't respond or even look up at him. Tyler walked upstairs into his room,"I need to change my shirt real quick". He set Ethan on his bed, taking the shirt that was now covered in blood off, "Ethan, why'd you lie to Amy?", he asked looking around for another shirt. "I didn't, I was fine". Tyler stopped mid search. He turned to look at Ethan," Don't lie to me Ethan". Ethan shrank back a bit and Tyler sighed. He grabbed his shirt pulling it on and grabbed one of his dead pool shirts. He sat on the edge of his bed,"here, you're covered in blood". Ethan didn't look up from his hands and Tyler shook his head. "Ethan I'm not upset, talk to me". Ethan shook his head, and didn't look up. "Are you just not going to talk to me". Ethan nodded, Tyler was going to snap, but Ethan felt like he couldn't even use his voice. It was impossible. He panicked looking Tyler dead in the eyes, feeling his chest tighten. "Shit what's wrong?"


	3. Is that seriously a thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that fear had that effect on people. Not the 5 other people in the house. Who would have to learn to work with that? The other 5 people in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, look out for one more in a few hours! <3 I'm spoiling you guys.

"Ethan I'm being serious talk to me, what's wrong", Tyler said in a panicked voice. The smaller boy opened his mouth, then close it again. He shook his head, feeling the very uncomfortable feeling of choking back tears. "Oh uh shit, no don't cry Eth, stay right here, I need to talk to Mark," he mumbled. Ethan's hands were trembling as he gripped the shirt Tyler handed to him. "Hey Ethan, it's ok, do you not want me to go get mark?", he asked softly. Ethan shook his head, holding back tears. "Ok well, I won't but we have to get this whole talking thing figured out". Ethan bit his lip, maybe if his throat didn't feel so damn tight he could talk. Tyler snapped in front of his face,"hey Ethan, why don't you change your shirt." The blue boy pulled off the bloody shirt, which Tyler threw in his basket. "Do you want me to put on a movie or something", he asked softly. "Ethan I'm not mad at you", he added. Ethan nodded, it felt like he could actually breath again. Tyler clicked on a lame horror movie, letting Ethan adjust himself so he was curled up against the wall. He leaned against his head board. This wasn't the first time they had both chilled in his room. However he usually couldn't get Ethan to shut up. After about twenty minutes into the movie Tyler nearly had a heart attack....


	4. Is that seriously a thing (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tyler right? Will Mark ever stop talking? The world may never know!   
> (More fluff than anything, I was in a good mood!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how this is going to look, I tried changing the format up! Anyway the look of the story doesn't change the content!  
> Another chapter soon. Don't forget to send me one shots!

Ethan was curled up against the wall, his eyes flickered across the screen. The actors were terrible, they couldn't even fake scream. He shook his head, sighing. "This is so stupid." He jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, ok so he had actually been able to talk! Tyler was staring at him, his face a mix of relief and confusion. "Thank fuck, Ethan, were you doing that on purpose", he asked, slightly suspicious. Ethan gave him a dirty look," Yeah I faked the fear of not being able to use my voice ." Tyler smirked, well Ethan was back, that was for sure. "Then what happened, you just stopped talking."   
Ethan shrugged," I don't know, my chest and throat just got really tight, and then I could barely get air out, let alone words." Tyler nodded,"You know that sounds like selective mutism". Ethan's eyes widened," y-you mean that thing that makes people not talk.. ever!" Tyler could have punched himself in the face, yeah worry him great idea dumbass. "Actually, no, I'm thinking of something else, that's wa...ay to severe". Ethan's heart rate began to calm down.  
Tyler reached in his pocket to answer his vibrating phone. He answered it shooshing Ethan,"Hey mark, oh no thanks for not bursting in". Ethan smiled at his eye roll, and grinned at the look he got from Tyler. "Haha comedian worthy mark, hey listen Ethan is.... sleeping so I'm going to let him rest ok?". Tyler tapped his finger on the back of the phone, did mark really need to talk this long. "Ok have fun, bring Ethan home food ok?", he said, playfully rolling his eyes at Ethan's raised eye brows. " Yes. Yes. Mhm. Yes. Ok. Ok. Ok mark thank you bye", he huffed tapping his screen trying to get his phone to hang up. He tossed his phone on the bed,"alrighty, now do you want to watch an actual horror movie". "Hell yeah, let's watch some scary shit", he yelled, his voice cracking. Tyler chuckled,"alright calm down, you just got your voice back, don't lose it again". Ethan shrugged, snuggling against Tyler's side.   
Tyler smiled adjusting so Ethan could lie against him. He glanced down at Ethan his... his best friend. Yeah, that's what they were, best friends. Best friends who cuddled during horror movies, shared beds, and wore each other's clothes. Normal best friend stuff. Tyler paused, thinking, ok so Ethan wore his clothes. He shook his head, hoping the thought would leave with it. "Here we go man it's starting", Ethan cheered happily. Tyler nodded," Yeah it's definitely starting"


	5. Blueberries get tired too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is definitely the biggest shopper in thaT house. Also our little blue boy talks too much when he's half asleep oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Quick update. I know the chapters are short but it lets me update more often. Plan for a long one tomorrow!  
> Thank you!

Mark walked in behind the rest of the group, calling chica inside and locking the door behind him. Wade and Bob had already crashed down on the couch, and Amy was setting all the food on the counter where chica couldn't reach. He walked over to her kissing her cheek,"it's late, I'll take care of this ok?" She smiled hugging Mark and kissing him, "I call picking the movie tonight." He nodded watching her walk upstairs, turning the large kitchen lights off.  
He walked into the living room, shaking his head at the two friends who had passed out on his couch and chair. He turned off the lights, and clicked on the small nightlight he had put in for Ethan's night walking episodes. Mark stood up, stretching till his back popped. He cringed a little, and started upstairs towards Tyler's room. He trudged up the stairs, and gently knocked on the door. "Hey Ty, Eth, are you up?", he asked quietly. "Yeah I'm up come in", Tyler whisper shouted. Mark cracked open the door, and stepped Tyler's room. He grinned when he saw Ethan cuddle into Tyler's chest. "How's it going frendo", he said sarcastically. "Mark don't start, did you bring him home food?", Tyler asked, absent-mindedly petting Ethan's hair. "Yes I did, and it didn't touch a single peanut related thing". Tyler nodded, and the froze up, allowing Ethan to adjust himself on Tyler. He groaned, grabbing onto the taller boys shirt. "Why don't you just tell him Tyler," mark chided. "I'd lose him, I can't risk", Tylerdead panned.  
Ethan groaned opening his eyes,"what'd you lose ty". Tyler startled a bit, "Nothing blueberry, go back to sleep." Ethan huffed," m'cold, why is it so cold?" Tyler rolled his eyes pulling the comforter over the two. Ethan muttered something close to a thank you and fell straight back asleep. Mark smirked,"Alright Mr.Dad, I have a lady to take care of". He winked slipping out of the room. Tyler chuckled shaking his head," straight people." He looked down at the boy who was clinging to his chest. "I guess your staying in my room tonight", he mumbled sliding down into a laying position. Ethan made himself comfortable and mumbled something against Tyler. Tyler raised an eyebrow," What buddy?". Ethan looked up, still ninety nine percent asleep," Love you". Tyler's heart stopped dead in its tracks. He looked at Ethan,"I love you too buddy". He was going to sleep soundly tonight.


	6. Nightmares and Doggos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs know when your upset, and Ethan is blessed by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS LATE I KNOW

Ethan startled out of his sleep gasping for breath. He sat up trying to catch his breath, and trying not to wake Tyler up. That dream had been horrible. Tyler, Mark, Amy, Bob, Wade... everyone. They were all dead, and Ethan was alive and he shouldn't have been. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he gently slid out of bed. He froze as he felt Tyler stir, and he turned around to find the older man asleep. He quickly hurried out of the room, his breaths still coming in shallow gasps.   
He stumbled down the stairs, maybe water would help. He got to the bottom of the stairs and tripped over chica,"fuck fuck". Ethan froze up for a moment, hoping, praying no one heard him. The only sound was his breathing and chicas sniffing. "H-hey girl", he mumbled, gently petting her head. The pup sat down next to him, licking his cheek, and laying across his lap. He sat there, at god knows what in the morning, hugging the dog and shaking. The blue boy didn't even realize he was sobbing till he heard a concerned gasp and someone run into the kitchen. He didn't move his face from chicas fur, ignoring the hand on his shoulder. "Ethan are you alright, are you hurt," the voice asked, sounding panicked. Wade, had he fallen asleep here? He usually did when they went out drinking. "M'fine, go back to bed", he mumbled against the dog. "That's bullshit, do you want some water?", he asked quietly. Ethan nodded wiping his eyes, and looking up. Wade walked over to the kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it up from the fridge. He plopped down next to Ethan, gently nudging the cup into his hand. "Drink, or you'll get dehydrated", he said sternly. Ethan's hand was shaking like a leaf, but he managed to get a few sips in. "You all died, when I woke up I couldn't breath", he mumbled out. Wade nodded,"it's ok everyone's alive, bob might be in a food coma but everyone is ok". Ethan giggled,"Ok, I'm sorry for waking you up Wade." The man shrugged,"I needed a drink anyway, let's get you back upstairs". Ethan nodded, letting Wade help him off the floor. "Off to Tyler's room", Wade said smirking. "Wade shut up, or I will push you down those stairs", Ethan said, almost in a pouty tone.  
They both made it up the stairs, no pushing incidents included. Ethan stumbled a few time into Wade, who was fully prepared, the blue boy had been acting so weird lately. He was going to talk to the group about taking him to the doctor tomorrow. "Ok sleepy head, let's get yo", he was cut off by the door swinging open. "Oh thank fuck, Ethan where were you," Tyler asked panickedly. "He went to get some water and fell asleep laying with chica", Wade lied still support the blue boy. Tyler smiled, "alright, do you want me to take him to his room". Wade shook his head,"Maybe he should stay with you Ty". He smirked and Tyler glared at him, gently taking Ethan into his arms. "Thanks Wade, back to bed for you blueberry", he mumbled shutting the door in Wades face.   
Tyler helped the smaller boy into bed,"Hey next time you need something, wake me up, you could have fallen down the stairs". Ethan shivered a bit at Tyler's tone, cuddling up against him. "Sorry Ty.. are you mad," he asked not daring to look up. Tyler felt his face heat up. God damn why did Ethan have to be such an angel. "Not mad Ethan, just concerned", he said petting the boys hair lightly. Ethan smiled falling back asleep. "I'm falling in love with you blueberry", Tyler mumbled, knowing he wouldn't sleep anymore that night.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys. I've been having some personal issues. I'm sorry about the delay, a new chapter will be up tomorrow.


	8. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan can't catch a break, or the hints Tyler throws at him either. But that's for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back. These updates should start up again daily! Thank you for being so understanding with me.   
> I hope you guys enjoy! I love feedback yall!
> 
> !!WARNING THERE IS VOMITING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Ethan was still curled up in Tyler's blankets when he walked in with breakfast. He smiled setting the food down, and pulling out his phone. He took a snap of it, trying to think of a good cover for Ethan being his head. "Fuck it", he mumbled opening his instagram starting his post.

I leave to make breakfast and this little blue boy steals my bed and blankets, offeneded.  
He chuckled setting his phone down,"Ethan come on time to get up, I brought you food." The boy groaned,"I don't wanna". Tyler sat on the edge of his bed,"cmon little dude, it's time to eat". Ethan sighed sitting up,"Food". Tyler chuckled, and handed Ethan his plate.

That boy ate too fast to be healthy,"Tyler, do you think Mark will give me the day off?" Tyler nodded,"I'll fight him if he doesn't". 

Ethan nodded, yawning again. "But we do have to go somewhere, so get dressed", he said, tossing Ethan a shirt of his. Ethan grabbed at it but still got smacked in the face. "Ok owe, calm down hulk", he chuckled.

Tyler rolled his eyes grabbing a clean shirt, and tugging it on. "Maybe your reflexes just suck," he teased. Ethan stuck his tongue out at Tyler, only because his back was turned. 

He was half way through putting his shirt on and he paused. "If we aren't working today, where are we going," he asked quietly. Tyler sighed grabbing his beanie.

"Well everyone was talking, and we think it'd be good to t-", Tyler was rudely interrupted by Mark barging in. "You aren't ready", he huffed. He was in a heavier sweater, holding Ethan's shoes. Ethan flinched away from marks voice," s-sorry". 

Tyler gritted his teeth, "Mark lay off he just woke up". Mark raised an eyebrow,"you're normally up so early". He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,"sorry Eth, do you want your shoes!". Ethan shook his head. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt puking up his breakfast sick. He felt like Mark better move. Ethan stumbled out of the bed, pushing Mark out of the way.

He made it to the bathroom just in time to puke up anything he had eaten in the past 12 hours. Tyler and Mark were two steps behind him, kneeling next to the blue boy. 

Tyler pushed his blue hair off his forehead,"Oh Ethan, it's ok breath". The smaller boy leaned back against Tyler. His head was spinning and he would have puked if he had anything left to bring up. 

"I'm sorry we're going to be late", Ethan sighed. Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes at the asshole he'd acted like earlier. He stood grabbing a cloth from the cabinet and wetting it.

Tyler accepted the cloth from Mark, laying across the now blue stained forehead of the younger boy. He would have laughed, had the situation been different. Ethan's hair was still leaking, every time he sweat or got wet. 

"Do you think you can get up eth?", Tyler asked softly. He sat the boy more upright, in case he vomited again. Ethan nodded starting to get to his feet. 

"If we go now will we be late", he mumbled. Wherever they were going had better be pretty damn important, he thought to himself. 

Tyler nodded, walking Ethan to the edge of the bed. He grabbed a sweater from his closet, and brought it to the blue boy. "Arms you", he ordered. Ethan gave him a weird look, but allowed Tyler to pull the sweater over his head. 

"Do you want your shoes or do you want me to carry you?", Mark added in. The boy looked at him, and shook his head. "Shoes", he mumbled. 

Mark hummed a bit,"let me rephrase, shoes or Tyler". Ethan's face heated up and he looked down. He really didn't feel like bending over to tie his shoes. To add to that, Tyler was really warm. He bit his lip, he didn't want to be weird.

Tyler shook his head, bending down to pick Ethan up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boys surprised gasp. You would think he would be used to being lifted by Tyler. "Relax, I won't drop you", he said soothingly. 

Ethan later his head against Tyler's shoulder. He smelled like leather and a campfire. The blue boy smiled weakly, and cleared his throat. "Where are we going?"

"Shhush Amy it's a suprise", Mark said quickly. She returned with a mom look," Grab Ethan a blanket it's freezing out and all he has on is a sweater". Amy knew this was going to be a wreck™.


	9. Fight Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting stressful, and lets be honest everyone handles stress differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK LOVELYS

They had a decent drive ahead of them, but mark had demanded that they go out of the city for this appointment. "Does anyone want food, Ethan I'll get you some juice," Mark asked the car.  
Tyler nodded,"Yeah, I'm starving dude". He adjusted to sit up a bit more, trying not to move the blue boy around too much.  
Speaking of a blue boy, Ethan was extremely confused on where they were going. He had no shoes on, was sitting on Tyler and wrapped in an admittedly warm blanket. "Guys where are we going," he asked sitting up, bumping Tyler in the chin.  
"Well the hospital if ya bump into me to many times", Tyler teased. Ethan rolled his eyes, throwing a weak elbow into Tyler's chest. The older boy rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ethan.  
"Ethan we're taking you to a doctor of sorts", Mark admitted. He ignored the dead stare that came from Amy, looking in the mirror to watch Ethan's reaction.  
Ethan tensed up, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Did they really make him an appointment without asking him. What did they mean by a "doctor of sorts"? He didn't realize his breath was speeding up until  
Tyler adjusted him so he could hold Ethan against his chest. "Ethan breath, it's alright buddy", he said softly. The boy sighed shakily. What the hell was going on.  
Ethan slid off of Tyler and curled up into the seat next to him. He pulled out his headphones and slid them on. "I wanna go home".  
Tyler felt his stomach drop a bit and glared at mark,"well way to go now you have him angry". Mark threw his hand up, glaring back at Tyler.  
"Well maybe if you'd stop being a bitch and tell him the truth this wouldn't be an issue," he spat. His face was turning redder than his sweater and He was strangling the wheel.   
"Shut the fuck up Mark", Tyler growled, clenching his fists. Mark jerked the car to the side of the road, slamming them all against the doors.  
"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF", Amy snapped at the two. "You both need to get out of your own worlds and pay attention to the issue at hand, mark fucking drive, Tyler make sure Ethan's ok and both of you fucking apologize!"


	10. It's going to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, taking a break from all the super serious stuff.

The ride continued in mostly silence , give Amy's occasional sigh. She was pissed at both of the boys and they still hadn't apologized.  
"You know what, pull over Mark", she snapped, undoing her seatbelt. He raised an eyebrow, but pulled over. She opened her door, getting out. She walked over to the drivers side door, and flung it open.  
"In the back right now." He rolled his eyes, opening the back door.  
"Ethan scoot over", he mumbled, sliding in the back with the other two. Ethan was curled up inside the blanket they had brought. Marks heart ached a bit, seeing how upset the boy was.  
________________________________________  
"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm just worried", Mark finally sighed, looking over at the taller boy. Tyler looked over raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry too man, he's just so upset," he said quietly. Tyler gently shook Ethan's shoulder getting his attention, and took the headphones off the blue boy.  
"What", he asked sharply, pushing Tyler's hands away from him. Tyler gently grabbed onto his hands, and pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, this is only because we care", he whispered softly. Ethan went limp in the hug, sniffling. Marks heart hurt at the sight of him.  
"I'm sorry I'm just so scared", he whimpered. Tyler pulled him closer in his arms, and mark tucked the blanket around them. The blue boy laid his head on Tyler's chest, sniffling a bit.  
Amy pulled into McDonald's, turning the car off. "Mark can you come help me get the food. Mark nodded gently,"do you want your usual Tyler?". The taller man nodded.  
"I'll pay you when I can get to my pocket," he chuckled. Mark smiled and got out of the car. Ethan lifted his head up rubbing at his eyes.  
"What about me", he asked softly. Tyler fixed a wave in the blue boys hair, kissing his forehead. "I'm sure mark will get you something good ba- Eth."  
Be fucking careful, Tyler mentally scolded himself. You almost called him baby boy. Ethan shrugged laying his head back on Tyler's chest and was lulled into a calm state by his heart beat.


End file.
